I Love You
by conniejaneway
Summary: Based on spoiler pictures that suggests Connie and Jacob get back together. (this stories cover picture) #Jonnie all the way xx
1. Chapter 1

_**Whoop whoop...love the new Jonnie spoiler! Just had to write a little something, how could I not. I think that picture could spark a million different creative thoughts.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **C.J x**_

Her mind was reeling, hectic thoughts rushing around her head. Connie knew today was going to be difficult, spending time with Jacob out side of work was probably not a wise choice under the circumstances.

She never wanted to break up with him. Now, as time passed it was getting harder to stay away. Feeling that same pull, that invisible force that dragged her reluctantly to him six long months ago. Only now it was stronger. Now she knew what it was like to be with him.

Jacob had yet again put himself in danger to save someone else and all Connie could do was watch helplessly from the side lines as he fought to stay afloat. Not a word you would normally associate with Connie Beauchamp, helpless...but that's what she was, helplessly watching the man that had turned her life on its end being washed away by angry gushing water.

The relief Connie felt when she realized Jacob would be safe was immense. Powerful. Consuming. The urge to wrap her arms around him, to hold him tight and never let go was fleeting because it all came rushing back. Grace's ultimatum, the break up, harsh words and hurt feelings. Swallowing the lump in her throat, setting aside all the emotions, Connie dropped her stoic mask back in place. Hiding her true self.

Listening to him speak about the shooting was more than she could bare, he spoke with honesty and feeling. Nervously stood in front of a room full of strangers pouring his heart out, baring his soul for all to see. Provoking Connie's painful memories of worry and panic as she worked to save his life. His blood covering her clothes, the shock, the desperation, unwilling to loose him when she was only just beginning to get to know him. She thought of the flutter she felt in the pit of her stomach when he took hold of her hand to stop her leaving his recovery room. The uncontrollable urge to let him in, to share, to reward him with the little snippet of information he had tirelessly tried to wheedle out of her. She knew he was different. For all the walls she had built around herself, all the years she'd spent keeping people at arms length, Jacob Masters had walked with ease and a cocky swagger through her defences like they were nothing more than fresh air.

Looking at him now as he tried to convey the importance of having a plan in place when it came to gun violence, his confidence was nowhere in sight. He looked vulnerable, obviously reliving his own horrific memories of the day he very nearly died. His voice broke a little as he closed his speech, leaving the spotlight Jacob made a swift exit.

Lost deep in thought Connie remained to listen to the next speaker, not that she heard a word what was said. She was purely focused on working through her feelings. Why she felt the way she did, why she slept better in his arms, why butterflies lived in the pit of her stomach whenever he smiled at her, a smile he saved only for her. Why she'd been feeling so lonely since they'd parted ways. Why she no longer climbed out of bed in the morning with conviction, ready to put the world to rights. Why she couldn't seem to move on like she's had to do in the past. How even now the slightest touch or smirk for him can make her day.

'Maybe it's lust.' She thought to herself as images of him shirtless earlier flashed through her mind. 'Oh, who am I trying to kid.'

Finding her hands wrung together on her lap fascinating, she mumbled. "I love him."

Her head shot up, eyes wide with shock, she looked at the people around her, looking for some sigh they'd heard her confession. Discreetly excusing herself from the conference, she wondered through the hotel needing to put her jumbled thoughts into some sort of order.

She'd no idea how she had ended up stood in front of his door and only vaguely remembered knocking, it only really sank in when Jacob opened the door. He looked just as surprised as she felt, the gravity of the situation slowing dawning on her. It wasn't a conscious decision, words of their own free will fell from the lips quietly, almost a whisper. "I love you."

The panic didn't come, she thought it would, saying those words to someone that wasn't Grace, she never believed she would ever say them, ever want to say them. But instead of panic and the overwhelming urge to run, her butterflies took flight again. Fluttering all the way from the pit of her stomach right up to her chest making her heart beat faster.

She couldn't read his face, there was no reaction, not even I blink of his eyes. Looking down at her hand she realised he had taken hold of it and was pulling her to him gently, his eyes boring into hers, holding her captive in some sort of dream state, in a trance.

Finding herself completely at his mercury, she let him guide her into his room, she reached up placing her hands on the side of his face, her vision locked on his lips, they were moving but her brain couldn't make sense of the sound. His mouth spread as a slow smile crept over his features.

Jacob's hands mimicked hers, moving to cup her cheeks and forcing hers down his broad chest.

"Connie?" Said Jacob bring her from her daze.

"Sorry." She blushed. "What did you say?"

Stroking his thumbs over Connie's cheeks as he leant down capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, deliberate and exploring. Pulling back Jacob repeated himself. "I said...I love you too." Happiness radiating from him. "I'm in love with...I need you." He told her before his expression turned serious. "What about Grace...I don't want to come between the two of you."

Connie could feel her butterflies calming, sinking back down into their resting place as reality kicked in. "I don't know..." Sadness washed over her. "...I don't what to be with out either of you."

"We will find a way..." Jacob assured her trying to sound hopeful. "...it'll just have to be us for a while...we'll work on Grace...start slowly...I'm sure she'll come round."

"I hope so...I'm not sure how much sneaking around I could take..." Connie took a shuddering breath. "...I love you so much...and I want it all Jacob...I want the three of us to be a family...I-" Jacob lunged in, kissing her as if his life depended on it. "-and we will be sweet cheeks." He promised pressing his mouth to her once again.

Jacob continued to hold her to him, enjoying the feel of having her in his arms. "We'll talk Grace round...move in together..." Jacob painted a picture for her. "...I AM going to marry you Connie...and we'll be happy."

Connie eased herself back just a little not wanting to lose his touch, a frown creased the top of her nose. "What did you say?"

Jacob smiled down at her. "We'll be happy..." teased Jacob, knowing what she was really needing clarification on.

"Not that bit..." smiled Connie with tears welling in her eyes, the lump returning to her throat.

"I'm going to marry you." He stated simply.

Connie let out a nervous chuckle as a tear spilled over her cheek. "I'm sure it doesn't work like that...you can't just demand it!" Said Connie only slightly surprised with the conversation they were having as she wiped her face dry.

"Oh...right...so...I should ask them?" Grinned Jacob fraining ignorance.

"Yes." Connie nodded.

With a cheeky Jacob eased himself down onto his knee. "Connie Beauchamp...Will you do me the honour of being my wife...Will you marry me?" He asked looking up at her, his eyes shining bright with love and just a hint of mischief.

"What are you doing?" Laughed Connie not realising his seriousness.

"What you told me to do...you said I should ask...so here I am, asking." Jacob told her.

"Not now!" Exclaimed Connie. "I didn't mean you should do it now!"

"Why not?" Wondered Jacob innocently.

Connie was at a loss, her words were failing her. "What?"

"Why shouldn't I ask now?" Queried Jacob holding onto Connie's hand rubbing his thumb backwards and forwards over her knuckles.

"Because...you...we...Grace, she...you can't..." struggled Connie, tongue tied and flustered.

Amused Jacob continued. "We'll still stick to the same plan...it can be our secret for now...I know I don't have a ring for you...we could go shopping-" "don't you think Grace will notice if I'm wearing an engagement ring?" Asked Connie astounded.

Jacob's cheeky grin appeared back on his face full force. "I'll get you a chain to wear it round you neck till we've sorted things out with Grace...did you just agree to marry me?"

"What!" Connie shrieked. "No!...how would you draw that conclusion?" Connie was flabbergasted but smiling.

"Because you said Grace would notice the ring..." standing up Jacob wrapped his arms around Connie's waist. "...say yes sweet cheeks...make me the happiest man on the planet...let me spend the rest of my life making you happy..." clearing his throat he added. "...let me be there for you and Grace...let's be that proper family that you mentioned-" "Yes." Murmured Connie stopping Jacob in his tracks.

"Yes?" He checked, doubting that he'd heard her right.

"Yes Jacob...I'll marry you..." Smiled Connie as she slid her arms around is neck. "...on the understanding Grace is ok with us."

Lifting Connie up Jacob spun around, both of them laughing blissfully happy.

"God I love you." Said Jacob, his voice full of emotion as a seriousness descended over the couple.

Resting her forehead against his Connie replied. "And I love you." Enjoying how easily it rolled off her tongue. "Make love to me." She murmured as she wrapped her legs around his waist, flicking off her heels as she did.

Carrying Connie over to the bed, Jacob eased her down.

Their passion was instant, hands roamed and the kisses were demanding. Clothes thrown around the room in pure hast. Both hungry for the other, desperate to satisfy their cravings.

"Your still on the pill?" Asked Jacob coming out of his lust filled haze for a spilt second. "Sweet cheeks?" He got no reply, but as Connie halted in her task of ridding him of his boxers shorts, it was all the answer he needed. "Why not?"

"Because I didn't think we'd be here...like this." Chuckled Connie.

"Well I don't have anything...didn't think this would be happening either." Sighed Jacob in frustration.

Using her feet to push Jacob's last remaining article of clothing down his legs and onto the floor Connie carried on seeking kisses regardless.

"Did you hear me?" He asked pulling back to look at her flushed face.

"Yes...I heard you..." Connie bit the side of her bottom lip. "...but did you hear me? I said I want it all...I mean...if it's something you want to..."

Jacob couldn't believe what he'd heard. "Connie, are you saying-" "I want your baby...I want to marry you and I want to make you a father." She told him with new found confidence and determination.

"How long have you felt that way...I'm speechless...over the moon...but please tell me you've thought this through." Wondered Jacob with curiosity and trepidation.

"I'm a decisive woman Jacob...you know that...are you sure you know what your getting yourself into?" Connie asked playfully raising a single eyebrow at him.

With a low growl coming from deep in his throat Jacob sunk into her, earning himself a loud moan from Connie.

Laid wrapped in Jacob's protective embrace Connie slept peacefully and solidly for the first time in two months, a faint smile graced her lips, all signs of her chaotic thoughts and troubles from the morning long forgotten.

 _ **The end...I think...I'm not sure...**_

 _ **C.J xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back by popular demand...I had a couple of requests for another chapter, so here it goes...**_

 _ **C.J xxx**_

Warm. Safe. Completely at ease. Just some of the feelings that washed over Connie as the fog of sleep cleared. She laid still as her senses came into focus. Smell was the first, the fresh fragrance of crisp cotton sheets, a light mixture of perfume and aftershave that lingered from the day before. And in the background, a masculine scent that was uniquely Jacob.

Touch came next, the feel of warm firm muscles under her palm, a gentle pad of a finger stroking her hairline sweeping her fringe from her forehead, a soft fine breath caressing her cheek. Piece, for the first time it felt tangible.

The sound of birds happily tweeting outside were a pleasure to listen to, bringing a slow smile to her face. A content sigh escaped her barely parted lips.

Taste, of a kiss, feather light and fleeting. The next that followed, less so. It was seeking, looking for a reply which Connie eagerly gave. It was a taste of of a man that had knocked she for six, of a man who had no real idea how much his presence had changed her outlook completely. It was a taste she could enjoy for the rest of her life.

Slowly opening her eyes, finding the room bright, the dark menacing clouds from the day before that loomed in the sky and over her head had cleared. Sparkling sunshine was what remained, pouring in through the open blinds at the window. Turning her head slightly, the reason for her blissful awakening came into view.

"Morning sweet cheeks." Came the smooth greeting.

"Morning muscles..." Was Connie's sleepy reply. "...what time is it?" Said asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"A little after eight." Answered Jacob as he continued to lovingly touch her hair.

"We should make a move..." suggested Connie making no effort to do so. "...I have to be back at work by dinner."

"That is a shame...I was hoping we would get a chance to go shopping." Said Jacob.

"Shopping?" Questioned Connie with a frown.

"To get you a ring..." said Jacob. "...you haven't forgotten last night have you?"

"No I haven't..." Denied Connie with a shy smile, her cheeks flushing slightly as she recalled the events. "...but there's really no rush...it's not like I could wear a ring at the moment anyway..." She could see the disappointment in his eyes. "...I do want to marry you Jacob...don't think that I've changed my mind...I want this so much...everything I said last night I stand by...there's no going back...I don't want to..." She told him as she cuddled in closer. "...I love you."

Jacob held her close, tucking her under his chin, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. "I love you...with all my heart..." Jacob assured her, running a soothing up and down her bare back. "...we go at your pace...I follow your lead...we'll take our time and make sure we get this right, make sure Grace accepts us..." Jacob tightened his grip, pressing her to his chest. "...but I just want to make one thing clear...I'd marry you tomorrow if I could!"

"Thank you...for being so understanding...I can't lose Grace again..." Connie pulled back to look up at him. "...I can't lose you either...so no more silly stunts like you pulled yesterday!"

Leaning down Jacob kissed her gently. "You know I can't promise that."

"I know..." said Connie with a sigh. "...it's not in your nature to stand by watching when you can help..." Connie gave him a cheeky grin. "...just understand...I will kill you if you come back hurt!" She threatened making Jacob chuckle.

"How about we work on the other part of your plan..." Jacob murmured with a suggestive tone, placing tinny kisses on the side of her jaw. His hand roamed the curves of her body.

"How could I refuse when your quite obviously so eager." Purred Connie feeling his arousal.

Connie had completed half of her shift when Jacob sauntered in, she watched as he cheerfully interacted with his friends and colleagues, as they teased him about the Cheshire cat smile he wore. They asked who the lucky woman was but never getting any real answers out of him.

There was a brightness in his eyes and she felt proud that it was because of her, because she had opened up, spoke the truth about her feelings and accepted his love for her.

Making eye contact across the room, they communicated silently, a hidden dialog that only they could hear.

"Is there something I need to know?" Questioned Charlie, startling her from her trance.

Connie shifted her attention to the patient files in front of her. "No..." she blushed and sighed as she realised Charlie wouldn't be falling for her terrible lie. "...we talked and sorted a few things out." She murmured not wanting anyone else to hear.

"That's great news...you deserve to be happy Connie." Charlie gave her a friendly smile. "So your back together?"

Connie looked around, checking nobody was in earshot. "Yes...we're getting..." she wondered if Charlie should be the first to know. "Yes we are but...Grace can't find out...I'm afraid we have the challenge of winning her round..." Connie checked their surroundings again. "...he proposed last night." She whispered with a shy smile.

"Wow...congratulations." Charlie's eyes bulging with shock. "...I didn't realize you were at that stage..."

"Neither did I..." said Connie honestly. "But when he asked...I couldn't say no...I didn't want to." She confessed.

Putting his hand on her shoulder he gave Connie a nod. "...I'm glad you've found someone...I'm glad your happy...I think it's great news...your secrets safe with me...although I must say...you two keep looking at each other like that and it won't be a secret for long...it won't take a genius to work it out." Warned Charlie. "Maybe don't leave it to long to talk to Grace...lying never works Connie."

"I know...I'll try and talk to her tomorrow when she gets back from her grandmothers." Connie picked up the folders and moved to walk away when something occurred to her. "How did you know I'd said yes?" She asked with a smirk recalling he hadn't asked what her answer had been before congratulating her.

"Because you'd be mad to say no." Chuckled Charlie leaving the clinical lead gobsmacked and at a loss.

Work had become a joy again, walking between patients they were able to share a few words and subtly flirt. The fleeting moments, playful and light hearted.

Things were back to the way they were before, they chose to work together and why wouldn't they. They made a great and natural team.

Jacob had joined Connie that night at hers. Enjoying being in each other's company they'd prepared a meal together, talked and theorized how to broach the subject of them with Grace. Discussed the future, what it would be like to live together, the plan to renovate the garage for Jacob's gym and teased each other as they cleaned up their dinner plates. Now they cuddled together on the sofa watching one of Jacob's 'classic' films that she had never seen. Not that it held her attention, Connie's mind began to wonder. Thoughts of doing this on a daily basis, this normal domestic bliss. To come home from work after a stressful shift and be greeted by this man. This man that could change her mood in seconds with just a simple smile.

An image flashed in her mind, of herself arriving home to find Jacob in the kitchen murmuring, miles away as he stirred a pan bubbling on the cooker, Grace sat at the table doing her homework. Realising she was there he would turn round. In his arms would be a beautiful little boy listening intently to his father's soft words, a spitting image of Jacob.

"You ok sweet cheeks..." asked Jacob pulling Connie back to the present.

Connie smiled up at him. "I'm fine." She assured him.

"You looked miles away." He explained to her before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Just thinking...day dreaming really..." Connie sat up, taking hold of Jacob's hand she stood up urging him to follow. "...let's go to bed...your going to have to leave early in the morning before Grace get back."

Euphoric. Is the only word that came close to how she felt right now. She was resting on his bare chest, the delicate tips of her fingers tracing random patterns on his abdomen. She could stay like this forever, laying naked coming down from her high.

"Will you tell me what you was thinking earlier." Asked Jacob when his breathing returned to normal.

"It was silly..." Connie whispered.

"Whatever it is I'm certain it's not silly." Jacob encouraged.

"I was just thinking...what it would be like..." Connie paused feeling a little unsure of herself. "...I imagined what we would be like...when we can be together properly."

Jacob smiled looking up at the ceiling. "I've imagined the same thing...maybe we should compare notes...make sure we're on the same page." Suggested Jacob playfully.

"You go first." Insisted Connie.

"Ookay...Erm...I imagined us on holiday...booked into a hotel under Mr and Mrs Masters...somewhere sunny with a pool..." Jacob thought for a moment.

"Go on." Urged Connie.

"We'd be laughing and joking around with Grace and..." he couldn't decide whether to say the next bit.

"Jacob?" Asked Connie wondering why he'd stopped.

"Sometimes I would imagine a little girl with us...other times a little boy and the four of us would play together in the water." Finished Jacob trying to gage Connie's reaction.

He was stunned when Connie didn't even flinch instead she told him of her own visions of the future. "I imagined just a normal day...coming home from work to you and Grace...doing normal family things... going for walks, helping with homework...I imagine a little boy, a mini version of you with a cute smile and a cheeky sense of humour." She told him.

Happiness swelled inside Jacob. "And who would look after all these kids we've imagined?" He teased.

"I can assure you it'll be one and no more and we'll do it together..." Laughed Connie. "...there's no way I'm going to be spending all my time popping out kids...you haven't changed me that much...I still love my work."

"You've just dashed all my dreams..." Jacob attempted to keep a straight face. "...the plan was to marry you and have you bare foot and pregnant for the foreseeable future...OUCH!" Exclaimed Jacob as Connie struck his arm.

"Not funny Staff Nurse Masters!" She told him even as she struggled to keep the smirk from her face.

"Night sweet cheeks."

"Night muscles."

Resting peacefully they both drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of the day when they could wake in each other's arms and not have to worry about being caught. To wake on their days off and slumber together. To leisurely go about their morning routine, making breakfast, eating at the kitchen table with banter passing between the three, maybe four of them. Discussing the plan's for the day, maybe a trip to the beach or the fair.

They each had wonderful dreams that night.

 _ **The End? I have know idea :) I'll see where my imagination takes me...**_


	3. Chapter 3

The morning had been wonderful, for the first time in days she had woken up in Jacob's arms. It was a feeling like no other and it was something she had only experienced a hand full of times since they'd got back together. Sneaking around behind Grace's back wasn't ideal but necessary, and it came with the risk of being caught.

For weeks now Connie had been subtly dropping hints, planting ideas and generally just mentioning Jacob's name. She even went as far as to set the two of them up, for Grace to spend sometime with Jacob while she had to work.

Her most ingenious plan had been an "accidental" meeting for the three of them in the park, it was a lovely sunny day and Grace offered him a glass of juice from their picnic. Jacob never did finish his jog that afternoon because the drink was followed by ice cream, Jacob's treat, and it had most definitely been a success. Grace had asked to do it all again another day, the three of them. That was two days ago.

Now here they were, the three of them frozen in time, nobody moved, nobody spoke.

Grace had returned home earlier than planned, letting herself in to find her mum and Jacob with their lips locked together.

Shock was the first emotion to pass over the three occupants of the room swiftly followed by panic. Lots of panic, especially on Connie's part. She watched as Grace's expression changed to disappointment, she'd let her daughter down again.

"Grace..." was all Connie could think of saying.

The pain was immense, it wasn't a sharp pain but a dull ache in the middle of her chest. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She had wanted to talk to Grace, to explain, but instead she had caught them in the act once again.

Stepping from Jacob's warm embrace Connie moved towards Grace but stopped, indecision took over. Did she reach out, take hold of her daughter and never let go until she understood. Would she make it worse. Would Grace run. Her heart sank at the thought that this time she had done irreparable damage, that the delicate relationship she shared with her daughter would be left in tatters.

Grace instantly took a step back as her mother risked a hesitant one forward. A wave of sickness washed over Connie seeing the disgust on her little girls features.

A sob escaped passed Connie's lips. "Grace!" She begged, looking for some sort of forgiveness. Instead she watched her retreating form and it was to much. The nausea increased, a weakness took over and Connie crumbled onto the floor. She was immediately encased by Jacob. "I'm so sorry sweet cheeks...it's going to be ok...I've got you..." he soothed her, whispering comforting words.

"Oh god..." moaned Connie pushing Jacob back, scrambling quickly from the floor she dashed to the sink. "Urrr..." She made it just in time, emptying the contents of the stomach, Connie stood over the kitchen sink wrenching. ..."I've lost her...what was I thinking!"

"I'll go talk to her." Offered Jacob as he rubbed her back, worried as she continued to regurgitate her breakfast. "It's ok...I've got you?" He assured her.

Sobs rocked her body. "I need her Jacob!...all I want is us to be a family..."

"I know...I know...but you need to calm down...your making yourself ill." Jacob told her.

"Mum?" Came a meek voice behind them. "Jacob...what's wrong with mum?" Worry evident on her face.

"She'll be fine firecracker..." Smiled Jacob kindly. "...why don't me and you give your mum some space to clean up...we'll have a chat...hey?"

Connie heard the conversation behind her, she realized then how calm Jacob had remained, he was her constant, her safety net.

With nothing left in her stomach Connie cleaned up, washing her face and the sink she leaned heavily on the work top. She could hear murmuring from the other room but no idea what was being said, the fact that Grace wasn't shouting eased Connie's mind a little, hopefully it meant Grace was listening to Jacob's wise words.

"How you feeling..." asked Jacob sliding his hands round her waist. "...can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine...where's Grace?" Concern still evident in Connie's voice.

"She's gone to her room..." he smiled. "...I think she was scared...She said she'd never seen you ill before."

Connie let out a small ironic chuckle. "I can't remember the last time I was...what if she wants to go back to Sam?"

"Go talk to her..." said Jacob. "I'll give the two of you some space...call me...ok...i love you." Kissing Connie's forehead he turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Why don't you take today off-" "I can't...there's a meeting I need to attend...thank you Jacob...for everything." Connie gave him a soft smile before he left.

Connie took a deep breath, with uneasy steps she made her way to Grace.

Standing outside Grace's bedroom Connie hesitated for a spilt second before knocking. "Grace, sweetie?"

"Go away!" Came the harsh reply.

Connie sighed and slid down the wall, leaning against it she could hear crying from inside. She couldn't find the words so instead ran through all the events that led her here, all the feelings and emotions. All the times she'd risked a stolen kiss from Jacob in public or cancelled on him to be with Grace. All the juggling she's had to do. How tiring it had become. Sitting here now she realized she'd gone about it all wrong, from the very beginning. She should have bit the bullet, been braver and introduced Jacob has her boyfriend from day one. But could she have honestly said back then that she knew how deeply her feelings ran, did she know her relationship with Jacob would mean so much to her. Honestly, that shouldn't have mattered. They were dating and she should have said so. Hindsight was indeed a wonderful thing.

"I'm sorry Grace..." started Connie nervously ringing her hands together. "I'm not sorry about Jacob...I'm sorry you felt I had to prove how much you mean to me...I'm sorry I let you go to American in the first place...I should have realised what I was giving up...I thought I was doing the right thing by you...now I understand that the right thing would have been to fight for you to stay...to make more time for you...that's all you've ever wanted and I know that now...I love you so much sweetie..." Connie stopped, the sound of the lock a the sliding back caught her attention. Moving out of the way she leant against the hallway wall making space for Grace to sit beside her. "...I told Jacob it would be for the best to keep our relationship quiet...that with everything going on with your dad's girlfriend...that it would be to much for you..." Connie shuck her head. "...I've got quite good at lying to myself over the years...I actually believed what I was saying...the truth is...I didn't want to say anything because that would mean putting a name to this thing me and Jacob had...if I did that, then it would make it real...I always get hurt when it comes to real feelings..." Connie looked down at Grace to find her listening intently to her words. "...it was Jacob who got me to see sense...to go after you at the airport, that's why he was there...he's made me realise a lot of things...and so have you..." Grace looked up. "...that there's more important things in life than work...since you've been back...all the things we've been doing together...shopping, movies, sports day, homework, normal things that a mother and daughter should do together...I feel a complete fool for not doing all those things with you properly before...I've been missing out on so much and I'm never going to get that time back...and nothing I do now will ever make up for the times I thought there was always something more important, I know that...Jacob's made me understand...and I love him for it...I did leave him when you asked me to...as hard as it was...I just knew I couldn't lose you...I pushed him away so much, I've really no idea why he didn't hate me..." Connie wiped a tear from her cheek. "...I thought I'd lost him for good the other week...in that water...I thought he was going to drowned...that was the first time it occurred to me that I might actually be falling in love...before I knew what was happening I'd told him..." Connie took one of Grace's hands in hers. "...I know explaining myself doesn't make it right and I know the sneaking around should never have happened...we went about things in the worst way possible...I'm sorry that I've managed to hurt you again...and I know I have no right to ask...but will you give me the chance to prove myself...that I can do right by you...by Jacob too?" Connie pleaded, she'd said all she could, now the ball was in Grace's court. The power was in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Connie sat patiently, waiting for some acknowledgement from Grace. It felt like time had stood still, yet the only sound she could hear in the still house was a ticking from the living room clock. It made her painfully aware of how long the silence had stretched out between them.

The shrill sound of her phone ringing in her pocket made them both jump, turning off the ringer Connie placed the phone face down on the carpet beside her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Asked Grace bitterly.

"I'd arranged with Hanssen to go over a few details before a board meeting at ten...but that's not important...I'm not leaving here until I know we're ok..." Connie insisted. There was no way she was going to abandon the conversation now, no matter how one-sided it was, not when the friendship with her daughter was teetering on the edge of a very steep precipice. She felt like one wrong word or misplaced breath would bring her world crashing down around the ears. Like she was treading carefully through a minefield.

"Won't he be angry with you?" Grace wondered.

Connie gave her a tentative smile. "Probably...he'll get over it..." shifting so she could see her daughter's face she added. "...it's how angry you are with me that I'm bothered about...tell me what your thinking...is there anything your particularly worried about?" Ventured Connie, eager to put Grace's mind at rest but all she received was a shrug.

"Grace...please...I'm trying here...I want to make this right." Begged Connie, her voice breaking as her throat tightened with all the emotions running through her.

"What if I asked you to still pick me?" Grace murmured.

"What?" Connie asked, fear rising inside her.

"If I said that I really didn't want you to be with Jacob, what would you do?" Grace explained, giving her mum a defiant look.

Tears welled in Connie's eyes and fell quickly down her face, she had no hope of holding them back, there was no mask in the world that could cover her hurt. Connie was convinced, now more than ever, that she'd never really known true love before because she's never experienced this kind of pain. She could feel her heart crumbling, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. If she lost Jacob, if she had to walk away, she was sure the damage to her soul would be irreparable. "If you asked that of me...if you won't accept the three of us being a family...I wouldn't...I couldn't stay in Holby..." Grace head snapped up as she gave her mum a look of pure shock.

"What?" Asked Connie bewildered. "You think that I could work along side the man I love knowing I can't be with him...I've tried that before and look how that turned out...besides...it would be cruel, not only to myself but to Jacob as well...I wouldn't have a choice...if there was no way I could be be with him then I won't hang around and watch him find someone else...do you really think I'm that heartless...or maybe you think that I'm not really serious about my feelings for Jacob..." Connie stared Grace down, she wanted to make sure she understood that she was completely serious when she said her next words. "...I'd hand in my notice...today...right now...and we'd be gone by morning..." Connie frowned as something occurred to her. "...I'd like to know...is it just Jacob you don't want me to be with...or do you expect me to be alone all my life?" She could feel anger building inside her. Anger and frustration at how vulnerable she felt, to be in a situation she had no control over. To have her future sat squarely in someone else's hands, not just her future but her heart as well, it was a scary and daunting prospect.

"I like Jacob...I just find it hard to believe that you can fit us all in-" "Grace we've been seeing each other for six weeks, since the conference...please tell me how I've failed to make time for you...has it been so terrible?" Connie fought to keep her tone neutral. "Tell me what it would take for you to give me one more chance...what would convince you that I'm serious about making this work." Desperation seeped into her voice.

"You keep hiding things from me mum...it needs to stop...I'm not stupid yet you keep treating me like I am...I want there to be no more secrets...even if you think it's something I won't want to hear...I want to give you the chance but I can't help but remember very time I've been pushed aside-" "It won't happen again!" Insisted Connie. Grace took a moment, considering her words. "...I need you to make two promises."

"Ok...which are?" Connie asked curiously.

"That I will always be your priority...I don't want to go back to dad...I love being here with you...and no more sneaking around." Grace laid down her terms.

"I promise you will always be my priority." Connie told her confidently but paused. "Before I make the next promise...I'd like to talk about something first-" "go on." Urged Grace.

"I'd like it if Jacob moved in with us...he's erm...he's asked me to marry him..." as soon as the words left her mouth she started to doubt herself. "...just say if it's to soon...it's probably a bad idea." Connie tried to back track.

Grace smiled. "He really proposed?" She was astonished.

"Ok...Ok don't sound so surprised." Chuckled Connie wiping tear stains from her cheeks.

"You've said yes?" Queried Grace.

Connie nodded as a bright grin broke out over her face. "In theory...obviously with the condition that you were on board."

"I think you should marry him." It wasn't meant as permission, it was acceptance. Grace was willing to accept Connie's apology and give her the chance to make amends.

For the first time since Grace had caught them in the kitchen, maybe even as far back as the break up, she could almost believe that everything would work out.

"Mum?" Grace asked, clearly with something on her mind.

"What is it princess?"

"Would it be ok if Jacob didn't move in right away...could we spend a few weeks just hanging out together...just to get use to the idea-" "I think that's perfectly acceptable..." Smiled Connie reaching for her daughter. "...come here." Grace leaped onto her mum's lap, cuddling into her. "I love you so much Gracie." Connie said breathing in her scent and exhaling deeply, letting go of all the tension.

"I love you you too...Mum...you do realize it's nine o'clock..." Grace teased.

Connie didn't care, she could handle Hansen, she would gladly accept anything he wanted to throw at her. Especially today. Today she was on top of the world. She and Grace had moved a step closer to each other.

There was just one last subject she needed to broach but quickly decided it was something to talk about another day. Right now Connie was thrilled with the progress the two of them had made. They where slowly but surely putting bridges back together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So sorry for the delay, this chapter didn't come easily. I knew what I want to happen but not how to write it. I hope it was worth the wait...**_

 _ **C.J xx**_

Arriving at the E.D, Grace had gone in search of Jacob leaving Connie to get changed out of her running clothes. Alone with her thoughts Connie's mind began to wonder. Now that they didn't have to hide anymore, how would her and Jacob's relationship stand up to the scrutiny of their colleagues, would the outside world effect them. Would Jacob get bored of the simplicity of family life without the excitement of sneaking around, would it be enough for him.

Shaking her head, Connie tried to dislodge the negative thoughts that threatened to swallow up all the good that had happened today but it just came to easily to her. When ever it came to the personal, to matters of the heart she lost all confidence, she couldn't understand why Grace chose to stay with her, after everything she'd put her through or why Jacob had waited. She'd treated him so badly, pushed him away and yet he was there waiting for her with open arms months later when she was ready. What she'd done to deserve such loyalty she didn't know but what she did know was that she was going to grab it with both hands, accept their love for her and give it in return.

She knew she was changing, the drive that she once had to climb the career ladder had dissipated, finding satisfaction in the simple things and wanting to spend less time with her head buried in paperwork. Between them, Jacob and Grace had shown her a different way of life full of joy, a life she had never really experienced growing up.

Making her way through the hospital to her meeting Connie realised then that maybe her heart wasn't in this anymore, this pandering to the higher powers, stroking egos and spending less and less time treating patients.

She had happiness in her life now, she had her daughter and she had Jacob, everything else paled in comparison, everything else seemed unimportant. A fleeting idea crossed her mind and she nearly choked when she found herself considering it. Composing herself she gave it more thought, this time it was less surprising, in fact the longer she thought the less outrageous her idea was.

"Ah...Mrs Beauchamp...nice of you to finally join us." Came Hanssen's insincere greeting. Right then Connie knew she'd have the last laugh walking out of this meeting.

Walking out onto the car park the most wonderful sight greeted her, Grace had her arms wrapped around Jacob's waist clearly happy with something he'd said. It amazed her how well the pair had taken to each other, although Jacob seemed to have a knack with kids in general. She'd over heard a conversation the other week about how sweet he'd been with Dylan's sister, a natural nappy changer apparently, something she'd have to keep in mind.

Grace's bright smile warmed her heart, it made her feel light. "What's going on here then." She asked with an amused grin.

"Mum!" Grace exclaimed dashing towards her. "Jacob said if it was ok with you...I could leave with him while you finish work...we're going to cook you a meal...I wanted to do something nice for you...because I'm sorry I made you so upset this morning." She explained.

Connie shuck her head dismissing her daughter's worries. "Grace...sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry for...okay?"

"Okay..." she agreed. "...but I still want to hang out with Jacob..." standing on her tip toes Grace whispered. "...Jacob's got a surprise for you."

"Oh has he..." Connie smiled at Jacob over Grace's head. "...and what if I told you I was planning on leaving work early."

Jacob wrapped his arms around both girls. "I'd say that would be great...you could go take a relaxing soak while me and Grace make dinner."

"Right then...sounds like a plan..." smiled Connie accepting a kiss from Jacob before pulling away. "...I'd better get on...see you in my office when your ready?" Jacob gave her a nod. "Come on Grace you've got homework to do." She added leading her daughter back inside.

Connie laid in the bath, happily relaxing, basking in the contentment she felt. The small box sat on the side of the sink kept drawing her attention. For such a small box it held a great amount of weight, of responsibility and trepidation, but most of all, hope. For two days that same box had lived in the bottom of her handbag, ready to put an end to the niggling suspicion Connie had been carrying for the last week but not really willing to acknowledge yet. Yes, this was something that she wanted, it was something that Jacob said he wanted but that same question kept replaying in her mind. Why on earth did this kind, caring and sweet man want her? Connie Beauchamp, well know for being harsh, for being the ice queen.

Climbing out of the bath she wrapped herself in her towel and picked up the box, toying with it, flipping it over in her hands, turning it around and around nervously. Reading the instructions then rereading them, not that she needed to, she knew how they worked. She was stalling, putting off the inevitable. And it was inevitable, she knew what the test would say, all the other symptoms were there, missed period, sore nipples and now this morning throwing up in the sink. Six weeks since her and Jacob first had unprotected sex, two months since her last period, the test was just a formality.

Freshly dried and dressed after her bath in comfy leggings and one of Jacob's t-shirts she sat on the edge of her bed glaring at the pregnancy test face down on her side table.

"Mum..." Connie's head whipped round, startled as Grace came barging through her door. "...Jacob said dinners ready in...ten...what's that?" She asked with a frown.

Connie looked back to the test then back at Grace, remembering her plea only a few hours before, no more lies. "It's a pregnancy test sweetie...I think I might be-" "You mean you haven't looked yet?" Grace quizzed coming over for a closer look.

"It just makes it very real..." Connie started feeling unsure. "...at the minute I just think I might be...I turn that over...I'm definitely am or definitely not."

"Can I look?" Wondered Grace leaning on the table.

"Aren't you angry?" Asked Connie a little perplexed, she felt certain it would be unwelcome news for Grace.

"No...this is cool...a baby brother or sister..." beamed Grace. "...I'll be able to help won't I?"

"Of cause..." Connie smiled back at her. "...do you want to tell me want it says?" She offered as her nervous butterflies fluttered around in her stomach yet again.

She watched as her excited daughter eagerly flipped over the test and moved in for a closer inspection. "Five to six weeks..." she read out unsure of what she was seeing. "What does that mean?"

Tears welled in Connie's eyes, it's seemed like all she'd done today is cry. "It means that in about thirty four weeks you'll have that bother or sister you wanted."

"Wow...are you sad?" Asked Grace sitting beside her mum.

"No...I'm not sad...I'm happy...and shocked...and a little scared..." Connie took hold of Grace's hand. "...do you think we could keep this between us for now?"

"Ok...don't you think Jacob will be happy?" Pondered Grace, trying work out her mum's reluctance.

"It's not that...I'd just like for the news to sink in first...that's all." Connie tried to reassure her with a small smile.

"Anything you need." Agreed Grace happily.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur for Connie, she was completely engrossed watching Jacob and Grace interact. They got on so well, they made quite a team. She was certain that if the pair ever decided to gang up on her she wouldn't stand a chance. The way they bounced off each other, the way they both pleaded with her for one more game on the computer before Grace went to bed, it seemed pointless to even try to disagree.

"So..."said Jacob pulling her into his side. "...are you going to tell me what's been playing on your mind?"

He never ceases to amaze her, he knew her all to well. "It's nothing to worry about...I just wanted to wait for Grace to go to bed...so we could talk properly." She explained.

"You've not changed your mind I hope." Worried Jacob.

"No never..." Connie told him then placed a gently kiss on his lips.

Digging deep into his jeans pocket Jacob pulled out a small black box. "Good... because I wanted to give you this...I figured now there's no need to hide..." he opened the lid to reveal a intricate white gold ring.

Connie let out a gasp. "Jacob...it's beautiful..." watching as he took hold of her shaking left hand, sliding it on before kissing her knuckles. "Thank you...it must have cost a fortune...you shouldn't have gone crazy." She told him as she noted all the small diamonds set around one large stone in the centre, it was perfect.

"Your worth every penny sweet cheeks..." He said stroking a lock of hair behind her ear. "...so what did you want to talk about?"

Connie took a breath to steady herself, to try and subdue the doubt lingering in the back of her mind. She knew I was ridiculous, the fear she felt. Jacob loved her, that was the one thing she was sure of, but what if it's to soon, what if a baby complicates things to much, what if they can't cope with the added pressure. What if...

"Con..." he lifted her chin so he could see her face. "You can tell me anything, you know that surely."

For some reason she just couldn't do it, maybe she just hadn't accepted it yet, maybe she wasn't entirely sure it's what he wanted, the thought that he'd agree to anything if it made her happy had crossed her mind.

Instead she chose to share her other news. "I've told Hanssen he needs to find a new clinical lead, I've given him two weeks notice."

"I'm not following..." frowned Jacob. "...You've done what?"

"I'm stepping down...I fed up of being stuck in meetings-" "I thought you loved that job?" Interrupted Jacob.

"Well maybe I didn't love it as much as I thought..." She protested. Panic began to set in, this wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "...I thought you'd be happy-" "I am...this is good...as long as it's what you want...I don't want you changing because you think it's something I want...I love you Connie and all I want is for you to be happy..." Jacob looked down at his hands considering his next words. "...so what does it mean...do we still get to work together...are you job hunting?"

Relief washed over Connie when she realized Jacob's hesitation came from, he thought they wouldn't be working together anymore, that she'd have to move to a different hospital or department. "I'm not going anywhere... I'll be staying in the E.D."

A slow smile crept onto Jacob's face. "That's even better news."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a wonderful seven days, between shifts the three of them had spent time together enjoying each other's company. Grace was happy because she spent less time holed up in Connie's office, pleased to have Jacob to entertain her when he didn't share the same shift as her mum. She was discovering all the perks to her mum having a boyfriend, less time with child minder, more outings and a happier home. All the things she'd worried about had been well and truly unfounded.

Connie on the other hand still had her secret pregnancy hanging over her head. The longer it went on the harder it got. Herself and Jacob hadn't spoken about the prospect of a baby since they'd got back together, seven weeks ago now. She hoped Jacob might raise the subject again, give her a way in, a prompt to start the conversation. But nothing, not a peep, it had occurred to her that maybe a child wasn't a priority for Jacob, maybe this uncomplicated life they'd found was what he wanted.

The more she sat by herself mulling things over the more she convinced herself Jacob would hate the idea. Her rational mind that was telling her he would be happy was being drowned out more and more with every passing second. Right now there was nothing but negative thoughts and she couldn't get passed that.

Connie sat in her office with her head in her hands, she'd given up trying to concentrate on the paperwork some time ago.

Hearing her office door open without even the slightest knock she knew exactly who it would be. Lifting her head she gave Jacob a forced smile, as soon as she'd done it she realized Jacob wouldn't buy her pathetic attempt to hide her worry.

He stood there in front of her desk regarding her, she could see him thinking, heard his brain ticking over as he puzzled his next move.

"Come here." He told her, holding out his hand, his no nonsense expression telling her he wasn't going to accept any excuses.

Pushing herself back from the desk she stood from her chair, walking slowly to him and taking his outstretched hand. He gave her a gentle tug and she glided easily into his embrace. With her safely secured against him Jacob used the momentum to spin her round catching her by surprise.

"So now you fancy yourself as a dancer?" Wondered Connie with a giggle.

"No..." disagreed Jacob. "...I just wanted to see your smile." He told her simply.

"I'm fine...honestly..." She insisted, technically it was the truth, there was nothing physically wrong with her so it didn't feel like lying. Jacob just watched her, waiting, for what she wasn't sure but his scrutiny was making her squirm. A simple 'i'm fine' wasn't going to cut it. "...What?..." She snapped. The pressure of his stare niggling and goading her to react.

"I was just wondering how long you were going to wait." Said Jacob cryptically.

"Wait for what?" Frowned Connie at a complete loss.

"To tell me..." Jacob held her close both arms wrapped around her waist.

"Tell you what..." She wondered. Noticing a happy sparkle in his eyes, a twitch as he fought to keep a straight face. "...you know don't you?" She asked as it suddenly dawned on her.

"I can't believe you think I wouldn't see it...I'm a nurse in case you've forgotten..." he smiled brightly. "...how far along are you?"

"Seven weeks I think...how long have you known?" Quizzed Connie.

"I did wonder when you where ill last week...I felt convinced that you was going to tell me you where pregnant that night...instead you dropped your career change on me." Jacob explained.

"I was going to...I couldn't do it...I don't know why." Connie gave him an apologetic look.

"But you seemed so certain..." Jacob took her hand, leading her to the sofa, he eased her down onto his lap. "...the way you described your vision of our future...and now we have it in our grasp you seem worried, apprehensive. This is great news yet you've tried to hide it from me...for a week...why?"

Connie stayed salient, fiddling with a button on his uniform, collecting her thoughts. "I think I expected a little more time...I certainly didn't expect to conceive first time..." She let out an ironic laugh. "...I know it was naive to think that...I am happy...really...I just feel like...like everything's moving so fast...I was worried I might have railroaded you a little...we didn't really discuss having a baby before...you know...it was all in the heat on the moment-" "Connie I'm ecstatic..." Jacob stopped her, wanting to put her mind at rest. "...I want this...I could never put into words how much I want this...there is no words that could give justice to how happy you've made me...it's not to soon...it's perfect... you, Grace and this baby are my whole life..." he laid a delicate kiss on her lips meant only to comfort her, to reassure.

"I feel ridiculous for thinking you wouldn't be happy...Sat here with you now...I know there was no need to worry...that I was just looking for the negative..." Connie's nervousness increases. "...I guess...I...there's still part of me that's waiting for something to go wrong...like the other shoe is still to drop."

Jacob frowned at her. "I wish you could lose this doubt you carry around with you...I don't know what else I can do to or say to make you realise that your all I need...everything else is a bonus...a wonderful, precious bonus...I'm going to love you for the rest of my life..." he used his thumb to wipe away a tear that rolled over her cheek. "...promise me...no more unnecessary worrying...it's not good for our baby." He smiled placing his palm on her still flat stomach.

Connie gave him the brightest smile, accepting his sweet words and letting the sense of relief wash over her. "I think that must be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me..." She told him through her tears, her voice thick with emotion. Leaning in, they shared a leisurely kiss, unhurried and tender. "...I love you..." She told him as they eased apart. "...I don't know what I did to deserve you...I promise, no more doubting."

The couple sat on the sofa, arms wrapped around each other

"I can't believe you've known all week and not said anything." Said Connie with a watery smile.

"I didn't know for sure...it was this morning when I heard you trying to hide the fact you were being sick by running the shower that sealed it for me...besides I wanted you to tell me." He confessed.

Resting on his shoulder Connie uttered the words. "I'm pregnant Jacob..." She said it with a small smile, saying it out loud for the first time. It was as much for her as him. "...I'm pregnant..." She repeated, letting the statement sink in, trying the words on for size. "...we're having a baby."

Connie and Jacob sat together in quiet contemplation, thinking back over the time since they first met, how different they were. From the uneasiness and intrigue to cautious flirting and secret desires. All the times she'd rebuffed his advances through stubbornness, the times she'd allowed herself a fleeting moment to enjoy his teasing before pulling back, keeping him at arms length.

His persistence and gentle nudging, letting her know he was there, that despite her resistance he wasn't giving up on his pursuit. His straight talking and his ability to knock her off balance.

The way they'd drifted together, the way he'd edged closer without her realising until he was all the way under her skin. How he made everything seem so easy, uncomplicated, lighter and brighter.

The heat she felt when she could resist no more, how right their first kiss felt and how tenderly he'd held her the first night they spent together. His unwavering support and the ease in which she let him give it.

They thought of the times they'd laughed and teased, how quickly they'd found joy just being in the others company, how easily they fit together, how natural it felt.

Even in their separation they found passion, they loved and fought with it, even though they couldn't be, the caring never stopped. The bond they shared kept them together, orbiting the other until gravity won out. Till the need was to great, till they had no choice but to fall back into each other.

Now here they were, stronger than ever, bound together in marriage. With Grace nestled next to them as they cradling their little boy, gazing down at him with such love and devotion.

How quickly life had changed, looking back...

 _ **The End**_

 _ **C.J xxx**_


End file.
